Wicked Destiny
by SBKA
Summary: Bets are made, pranks are played, romance bloom, drama happens, people get hurt and are healed at the end. The high school life of the fairies where destinies cross and pasts are revealed. Their lives are about to go upside down. They never knew that the destiny was so wicked! Pairings: GrayxJuvia, Loke/LeoxAries, NatsuxLucy, JellalxErza, GajeelxLevy and LaxusxMira. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! So, I'm a new writer and I love Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Lories, Nalu and Miraxus. I had this ideas in my head about making a story where all of them are present and here it is! Hope you like it and rate and review to help me become a better writer. Thanks.**

_**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the characters or Fairy tail, just this story. Everything else belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Juvia Loxar and Aries Featherstone walked into the their dorm room, which looked more like an apartment.

It was huge! The bedroom had six single beds and there were 3 bathes and washroom, the study room had six tables, two against 3 of the walls with a mini-bookshelf beside each table. The 4th wall, which was at the back of the room, was filled with bookshelves.

The kitchen and the dining were attached and right after it was the drawing room with couches, coffee table and a tv. There was a large balcony on the side of the room, from which sunlight was filtering through the sliding-glass doors.

Juvia and Aries loved the whole place! It was beautifully colorful and had a touch of freshness and happiness to it, the type of environment they never had experienced.

The thing is, Juvia and Aries go way back. After Juvia's father was sent to jail when she was 4, her mother died in a year, of cancer. She was sent to an orphanage where she was really depressed because of all these and was unsocial, and creeped out the other kids. As a result, they started bullying her soon. Juvia had no friends and was lonely when another kid came as a room-mate. A pink-haired girl called Aries, who broke the wall Juvia had built by merely hugging her when there was a storm going outside, and the girl being scared of the thunder striking outside. That was the first time Juvia had comforted someone. Aries was also unsocial as she was too nervous to make friends, and soon she was also bullied. But then, Juvia started defending her, and Aries did the same, and since then, they were like sisters, inseparable. Only one could understand the other. After living there for 11 years, time had come that they both leave the orphanage and start living on their own. So, they chose Fairy High Academy, a boarding High-school where you could live even during summer vacation. It was the best school in the country of Fiore, and they take 5 students with scholarship each year. Both of them got in, and now they were viewing the Girl's Dormitory of the building Fairy Hills. Juvia entered the balcony, she saw a huge garden on one side, and two swimming pools on the other. She was amazed, she could also see the School building just beside the Pools. Just then, the door opened and entered 4 other girls, 'most probably the room-mates,' Juvia thought. Juvia came out of the balcony and Aries looked back. One of them was blonde, another was a redhead, a bluenette, and a silver-haired girl. The four girls noticed them and the blonde one spoke up, "Hi! You must be the other two room-mates. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm starting my 1st year here." And she gave a warm smile, which filled both Juvia and Aries's hearts, it was not regular that they got smiles from their classmates. Juvia and Aries smiled when the bluenette introduced herself, "I'm Levy McGarden, starting the 1st year of Highschool!" And then she gave a cute smile.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, and I'm starting the 2nd year here," The silver-haired one said with a sweet smile. The red-head spoke up, "I'm Erza Scarlet, same as Mirajane, starting 2nd year here." She had no smile, and had cold aura that kind of scared Aries. It must have shown on her face because then, Lucy gave a nervous-laugh and said, "Don't worry, she is nothing you should be scared about, no matter how much of a cold aura she gives off." Which only earned her a glare from Erza before Juvia started introducing herself, "I'm Juvia Loxar, pleased to meet you all." Aries followed and said, "I'm Aries Featherstone, a-and if I make any mistakes, g-gomenesai!" Juvia mentally face-palmed, 'not again, not here!' She mentally groaned. Lucy, Levy, Mira and Erza found it weird, but Lucy just replied, "Hey, no need to say sorry, you did not do anything wrong, a-and even if you do, no problem, we all make mistakes. No need to worry if you're a little clumsy, we all are! Except for Erza and Mira maybe, hehe" "nah, I'm also really clumsy at times," Mira said smiling. Erza, even though stone-faced, replied "me too."

Juvia said, "Aries has this habit of saying sorry unnecessarily, just ignore it." "Oh, you two know each other before-hand?" Levy asked, a little surprised. "Yes, Juvia and Aries are from the same orphanage and are like sisters." Juvia replied, happily. Aries said, "Juvia has a habit of talking in third-person, so ignore that as well." Mira said, "Oh, sure. We all someone in here before hand. Like, I know Levy As she was my neighbours and roommates four years back. Levy and Lucy know each other since they were in the same middle-school. Lucy and Erza know each other because they are neighbours and Erza and I know each other since we were in the same middle-school as well." Erza spoke up, "It's a good thing actually, otherwise it would have been difficult for me to make new friends." They all agreed. Levy said, " So, let's get our bedroom set-up?" "Yeah, sure" was all they replied before moving on to their bedroom.

The bedroom had 2 beds on each of the 3 walls with 2 bed-side table between every two beds. The fourth wall had the entrance door and the rest was filled with two cupboards and a dresser. Lucy and Levy's bed were beside each other, Juvia and Aries's beds beside each other, and so were Erza and Mirajane's. Erza and Mirajane's wall had a window above the bedside tables overlooking the garden, the night-sky from the window was shining with stars. The girls had settled down in the house, the whole day they had unpacked. The dinner was a big pizza ordered from a restaurant nearby as the girls were too tired to cook.

As Juvia finally settled on her bed, she looked to her right to see Aries sleeping peacefully, with her slippers on and her hand falling off the bed, not even properly tucked in. She sighed and got up, 'that girl probably fell right on her bed out of tiredness," she thought. She tucked her in properly after taking the slippers off. As she turned, she saw Mirajane staring at her with a soft smile. Juvia gave a questioning look and Mira said, "You act a lot like I used to do with my little sister, Lissana. You are good big sister, Juvia. " Juvia replied, "Thank you Mira. So, you have a little sister back home?" All of a sudden, Mira's face saddened, and she replied, "I did," she paused, staring out the window, before continuing, "but she died 2 years back, when she got an electric shock from a plug because of a storm that was going on in our town." "I'm so sorry," said Juvia, feeling extremely sad, she knew how it felt to lose a loved one. "Nah, it's okay, it happened a long time back," replied Mira with a sad smile, "and she is in a better place now." Juvia didn't know what to say anymore, she only agreed with it, as she also believed that her mother was at a better place. Just as Juvia and Mira were going to their respective beds, Lucy and Levy entered the room. Lucy stretched her arms and said, "God, I feel so tired. The bath surely made me feel refreshed." Levy replied with a yawn, "True Lucy-san."

Erza walked in and Lucy asked, "Where were you? You were not bathing with us." Erza said, "I just finished washing up the dishes. I did it today, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna do it everyday. We have to make a chart. According to the birthdays, the youngest one will do the dishes tomorrow, the next day, the older one and so on. And once a month, we will go out to eat. That's the rule, I'm the oldest, and you're the younger ones, so follow, no questions asked." Every one else just nodded their head, no would dare disobey her, she's scary. With that, everyone went to sleep. Tomorrow's the first day in this new school. 'Let these years, in this school, be good!" was all they prayed before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know the 1st chapter is pretty boring, but don't worry! The next chapters are going to interesting, I promise. All the pirs are gonna have their own story and pasts so please keep reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, Hiro Mashima does. I just own this story.**_

**Here's the 2nd chapter everyone! This story got some attention after about 30 mins after it was published and it made me so happy! Thank you to everyone who favourite and followed it. And thank you a lot **

**FlyingDoll4** **and x-clownsdontbounce-x for reviewing the story! It was really encouraging for me and I'm really glad that you liked the concept.**

**Oh, and FlyingDoll4, you had asked why I gave Aries's last name as Featherstone (in my excitement, I only answered part of the question, sorry!)**

**I feel that Aries is really soft-hearted and delicate, like a feather, the stone just adds 'the last name' feel to it. Also, a character in a tv show i don't remember the name of, had the same name from which I got the idea. :)**

**Now, enough of me blabbering, Enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

_A six-year old Aries walked out of the house holding both her Father and Mother's hand, smiling from ear-ear. They were going to her favorite picnic spot today, Yay! All of them got in the car, her parents on the front, she on the back. "Thank You Dad! And Mom! I love you guys!" With a big grin, she kissed both of them on their cheeks from the back-side, as her parents chuckled and her father started driving towards the spot. After a while, the weather got dark and Aries became worried. She questioned, "Is it going to rain, Dad? Then we will have to go inside the hut, but I love the outside." Her father answered, "It might rain, but don't worry, I don't think it will stay for long." Of course, she was reassured and so, happy. But all of a sudden, heavy rain started falling and there was almost no light. Thunder was roaring outside, one after another, and it was just scaring Aries a lot! Aries's mother shouted, "Look Out!" Out of nowhere, a tree fell right on top their car's front screen, breaking the glass as the car crashed right on to its bark, and Aries screamed and shut her eyes as she heard her parents scream, a thunder lightening and their car's crunching sound. It all happened so fast, as she hit her head on the back of her father's seat, everything seemed to have stopped. Tears were falling from her eyes, as she opened them and heard another thunder striking. She looked at the front, and gasped! "M-Mom? D-Dad?" Blood was spread all over her father and mother's bodies, along with shards of glasses. She screamed, as she shook their bodies, still crying, "MOM! DAD! Wake up, Please wake up, WAKE UP!"_

"Wake up, please please wake up! Mom, Dad!"

"Aries! Aries! Wake up!" Juvia shouted as she saw Aries squirming and sweating as she slept on her bed.

'She's having the same nightmare again," Juvia understood. She shook Aries hard, shouting her name again. Aries sat up with a start, gasping for breathe. That horrible dream again! She saw Juvia's worried face infront of her, and she immediately hugged her and started crying on her shoulders. Juvia hugged her back, tightly and started soothing her back. "Shh, It's okay, it's m just a nightmare, everything's fine now," Juvia whispered, to calm her down. It was raining and thundering outside, the sounds of which caused her to dream of that night when her parents died.

Juvia remembered the first time she consoled Aries;

_A six-year old Juvia sat at one corner of her bed in her room in the orphanage, the whole room dark as the sky outside had gone navy blue and Juvia had no wish to turn on the light. She was bullied again today, the other kids pushed her down and one of them pulled her hair saying she was weird and scary. She was depressed because of all these._

_She had been enduring a lot since the past 1 year. She had been sad from the moment her father and mother started fighting constantly, her father even told her on her face, that she was a mistake, that she wasn't supposed to exist and sometimes, even beat her up. Then, of course, her father's two-timing was found out by her mom and she got divorced._

_But just after 4 months, she came to know that her mother had cancer and in the next 6 months, she died. Juvia's mother, Terry Loxar, had run away from home to be with Juvia's father, Rafian, as Terry's family did not accept him. So, Juvia had no idea who her relatives were. The Social Services told her that her grand-parents most probably died and her mom's sister might be married. As a result, they couldn't find the Loxar family any longer. Finally, she was sent to the orphanage, Sunshine Village. After 1 whole year of suffering, she became quite unsocial and lonely. The other kids found her creepy and weird so they started bullying her. She also didn't have any room-mate as a result._

_The room's door suddenly creaked open and entered a sister, along with a light pink-haired girl, who was trying to hide behind the sister. The sister pulled the girl in front of Juvia and smiled at her. Juvia just looked at the girl, a blank expression on her face. She noticed then, the bandages on the girl's hands and forehead. The sister said, "Juvia, this is Aries. She is new here and she is your room-mate. She is the same age as yours. Be good to her now. Okay?" And with that, the sister left. The girl, till now, was looking down at her feet, before she raised her head and looked at Juvia fearfully. Juvia still had no reaction. At first, she thought that now another person is there to annoy her even in her own room, but the moment she looked into the girl, Aries's eyes, she saw fear and realised that maybe the girl is scared of Juvia, not exactly mean. So, Juvia gave a smile, which was not that easy for her, considering she hadn't smiled for, maybe a year now. Then, a thunder stroke outside and all of a sudden, Aries's eyes grew big and she hugged Juvia, tightly._

_At first Juvia, was startled and was about to push her off when she heard Aries sniffling, and realised that she was crying. Another thunder stroke and Aries started sobbing, and Juvia started soothing her back, saying, "Shh, it's okay.." . That was the first time Juvia, a person people actually found cold, comforted someone who she didn't even know. When the rain finally stopped, Aries came out o the hug and explained to Juvia about the incident which brought her there, still sniffling. "G-gomenesai, f-for doing that...all of a sudden," Aries said. "N-"Nah, it's okay, .. I..forgive you. Now, go to sleep," Juvia replied. the next few days, they spent time together, and Juvia opened up to her bit by bit. Some days later, Juvia realised that Aries's habit of saying sorry was increasing day by day and finally she found out that Aries was being bullied, for being clumsy and a nervous wreck when making new friends. When she saw a kid pulling her hair and teasing for it being pink and calling her a weirdo, Juvia's rage knew no bound. How dare they! She actually defended Aries and pushed that kid down. When they started saying stuffs about her, Aries, no matter how quietly she said it, everyone heard it clearly. "Juvia is nothing like what you're saying. She is a very good and nice person, unlike you, and she is not weird. That is the truth. So, don't say things about someone who you don't even know a thing about, stupid!" That was a huge insult for a six-year old arrogant bully, and a huge thing for another six-year old timid person to say. Juvia was touched by the Aries's words. she held her hand, gave a smile, and walked away. That was the starting of a deep friendship as they stayed beside each other and formed a sisterly-bond._

Mirajane was just setting up the table when she heard a shout coming from the bedroom. Alarmed, she quickly walked towards it and opened it slightly to peek in, and saw Juvia trying to console an Aries who seemed to have had a nightmare, and was crying on Juvia's shoulder. She was about to step in when someone held her shoulder. She turned her head to see Erza there, with a soft expression. She said in a low voice, "Don't. Let them be." Mirajane nodded, close the door silently, and walked towards the table with Erza behind her. She put the plates and called loudly, "Breakfast is ready!"

Aries pulled out the hug as she wiped her tears away. Juvia gave a smile as Aries said, "Thanks sis." "Breakfast is ready!" came a shout from Mira, and Juvia got up the bed, "Let's go," she said.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Erza and Mira pouring juices into their glasses. Erza looked up and asked, "Do you want some?" Aries an Juvia nodded, "Yes, please. Thanks" as Erza poured them intwo more glasses. Lucy and Levy walked in that moment, looking as refreshed as ever. "The garden outside is glorious! Levy and I walked around it the whole morning!" Lucy said, stretching her arms, giving a wide smile. Levy smiled as well, "The place is so big and has almost every kind of plants and flowers known to mankind! It's amazing, and so colourful!"

"Then we surely have to check it out sometimes," said Mira, smiling as well, before taking a sip of her juice.

They all agreed and started eating breakfast, not knowing just how much drama this school is going to give them in their lives.

"Yeah mom, I've reached the dorms and I'm going to leave for school in a few minutes. Yeah, take care, goodbye."

Jellal Fernandes kept the phone in his pocket and sighed. His mother would never cease to worry. He turned around as he heard a groan from behind and smiled as he said, "Rise and shine, fellow room-mate! It's 7:50 am, just so you know."

"Why'd you open up the curtains so early in the morni- wait, wha-aah!"

BAM! Natsu Dragneel fell on his face on the ground in an attempt to leap from the bed, but forgetting to remove his blankets. Jellal cracked up at this and Gajeel Redfox joined in as he entered the room. "O-ouch," said Natsu while getting up and rubing his cheeks. "The moron will ever learn," said Gajeel with a mocking smile. "Hey, who are you calling a moron, you half-wit?!" shouted Natsu, as he shot daggers with his eyes at Gajeel. Gajeel was about to open his mouth when Jellal spoke up, standing between the two. "Enough, you two. Natsu, you got to reach the school in 9 mins, get ready fast. Gajeel, let's go."

Natsu ran off to the washroom while Gajeel grunted at his back and turned around to follow Jellal walking out the door.

"You gonna meet up with 'em or what?" asked Gajeel as they walked out of the building.

Jellal replied, "Nah, those two are most probably hanging out with Lyon. That guy irritates the hell outta me."

Gajeel just nodded at that and silence fell over the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not as interesting as I promised it would be but I just felt the need to get their pasts introduced. But I also introduced some of the guys! I mean, honestly, I wasn't planning on adding the guys but thought it would be a little interesting. Now, I promise the main story is going to start from chapter 3, which I already have ready but stalling to update cause I don't have chapter 4 ready and I'm going for a vacation. I don't think I'll have the energy to write a chapter as soon as I come back, so sorry! Please be patient with it cause there are like, 12 main characters to write about so it would be a little slow considering I have to balance it all up. Don't forget to review and favfollow it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** **Hey everyone! Happy New Year! I know I wished, but I just returned from overseas, so forgive me please. Now the interesting chapter is here! now, the chracters may be a little OOC. But that is to blend in with the story line and romantic and character development throughout the story. I can't have dragons come in here to show how the characters sacrifice for each other as a sign that they mean a lot to each other. So I'm making them different at first so that when they are together, they are a better person. Cause that's what happens when you are in love, you become a better person. At least, that's what an article said. **

**Anyway, thanks a lot for revewing FairyTailLover390 and ! They encourage me to write and means a lot to me. Thanks a lot to everyone who fav/followed the story too!**

**Now, enough of me blabbering, on to the story!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** (do I have to give it every time?) _I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the story._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 3<strong>

R-rrrrring!

"Shit, I've got to reach my English class now, bye guys!" Said Erza and rushed on to the hallway with the rest of the girls staring off at her back.  
>"Umm, aren't you both starting second year? Then why is she the only one hurrying?" asked Juvia to Mirajane, confused. "Oh, she's got an extra class, so she's trying to fit that into her routine. I don't have any class for the 1st 45 minutes" answered Mirajane.<br>"Oh," said all of them understandingly. They didn't have any classes in the 1st period as well, except for Levy, who was already gone before Erza.  
>"Shit. Where the hell am I?!" exclaimed an angry Erza. She's late and lost and she can't see a single soul on this side of the building, like what?! She took a deep breath and said to herself, "Okay, calm down, find classroom 307 and get in. " "Damn, I'm already 6 minutes late on my first day!" she said as she checked her watch.<p>

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming behind her and quickly turned around to hit right against something hard. "Ouch" she said and felt two arms hold her by her sides. She quickly looked up to meet a pair of onyx eyes, surrounded by dark blue hair and a weird maroon tattoo around the left eye. She immediately stepped back, once she realized just who she collided into. It's a guy, not any guy, it's that guy. She was shocked, 'Damn, what the hell is he doing here?' was all going around her head. She looked down and turned around, in an attempt to hide her face, praying that he doesn't remember her. Then, she heard the man whistle as he started walking ahead of her.

Erza felt relief wash all over her, 'maybe he doesn't remember me, thank god!' she thought. She looked around, nobody was in sight, she was late, the guy probably doesn't remember her, and he seems to the only person here to know the school directions, should she risk asking him about her English classroom? 'But what if asking him reminds him who I am?' she thought. She was really struggling at this point, and he was walking away, so she took a deep breath, shoved the fear outside and called out, hesistantly, "E-excuse me?" The guy turned around, looking unintersted, and just nodded his head. Erza walked closer, and said "Sorry for disturbing you, but I'm new here, can you just tell me where the English classroom for the 2nd years is?"

Erza was so flustered that she didn't see him jerking his head towards the way ahead of him, therefore, as he turned around and started walking again, she found him very rude. "Hey, I asked you something!" said Erza,now feeling her blood boiling. Imagine the frustation she felt when he just stopped for a second, gave her a look, and just continued walking, making a turn and leaving behind Erza on her own. But she wasn't about to give up, oh no. She was going to get answers from him, alright!

With that in mind, she followed after him, only to discover him walking into a classroom. She walked right infront of it, and discovered it was the exact room she was searching for, Room 307. Which revealed a very disturbing reality infront of her, that guy was in the same class as her. 'Dammit!' she thought, before she slid open the door and walked right in. Heads turned to look at her, and she felt very embarrassed. Some of them,the girls, were already giving her dirty looks as the guys of the room checked her out. Except for maybe that blue-headed idiot. "Who are you?" asked the teacher, a middle aged man. "E-Erza Scarlet, sir," replied Erza, trying to ignore the students, and keep a calm voice. "And may I know why you decided to grace us with your presence, this late?" asked the teacher. 'Damn, sarcastic teacher much?' was went inside Erza's head, but she couldn't say that. She heard the girls giggle as she answered, "I-I was lost, Sir, I'm new here." 'There, a perfectly reasonable explanation,' thought Erza. Just as the teacher was about to open his mouth, a voice piped in, "What are you talking about? I showed you around the school just yesterday."

'What?' thought Erza, confused.  
>She looked at the direction of the voice, only to see the blue-haired guy looking at her now, with a surprised expression. Before she could respond, the teacher asked, "Is it true?"<p>

Erza began, ready to defend herself, "No, sir, this is my first-time entering the school!"  
>"No, I showed you around, remember? Why would I lie sir?" said that guy again, this time, looking towards the teacher. "Hmm, but you came late too, Jellal Fernandes."<p>

'I knew it! It is him! That monster, he's going to continue making my life miserable isn't he?' thought Erza, her fist clenched at her sides as hate fo him spread across her each and every veins. "I woke up late sir, my room-mates forgot to turn on the alarm,sir, like they usually do. You know them."

"Hmm, I know that alright, now enough of this, everyone get back to work. And you, miss Scarlet, sit right there, beside Fernandes, since you two already seem to know each other." said the teacher and Erza stared at him shocked at how bad her luck is today. Of course, there wasn't any other chair left, she had to sit beside him. She sighed in resignment and walked to her chair to sit dowm. As she settled right beside Jellal, she saw him smirking. She rolled her eyes as she felt irritatedness creep up on her.

She looked at him with a glare, and he looked back and whispered, "Welcome back to hell, Erza Scarlet, you've been away from it for too long."  
>She looked at him shocked for the 3rd time that day, "You do remember me! You jerk! Why are you doing this again?!" she whispered back, angrily but God bless the soul of the teacher to look at her right at that moment. "Miss Scarlet! I thought we are in a classroom where I'm supposed to talk, and you're supposed to stay quiet!' shouted the teacher. Erza bit her tongue and said, "I'm sorry sir.<p>

"There is going to be severe punishment for you if you continue doing these things," said the teacher, and went back to business. Erza looked at Jellal from the corner of her eyes to catch him smirking at her. "Damn you, Jellal Fernandes," she muttered under her breath, before paying attention to the class.

**-Line Break-**

"Damn you, Leo Dreyar!" shouted an angry Lyon Vastia.

"Hahaha, I told you she would come running to me if I ever gave her the chance!" replied Leo casually.  
>They were both sitting against pillars on the long corridors of the school that was laid infront of the campus gate and which led to the hallway of the school.<br>Gray Fullbuster was also sitting with them, but he was just silent looking at the sky while the two argued. He wasn't about to interfere between the two idiots, making bets about a girl. "But why would go after your mate's girl man, that's not cool!" said Lyon.

"I didn't do anything! Tell me, how can I resist such an attractive, helpless girl when she was so sad about her boyfriend ditching her for a football match? I just wanted to cheer her up! What can I do if she misunderstood? I mean, I do have the reputation of a playboy," replied Leo with a shrug, a smirk forming on his mouth as he finished. "Yeah sure! You bast-" Lyon started but was cut off as Gray suddenly spoke up, "Shut it, you two. You're annoying, tsk." "You're going to say that, cause it wasn't youR girlfriend that was stolen by your friend!" Lyon fired on.

Gray smirked, and said, "Yeah, cause I'm not going to let that happen in the first place. Unlike you, I know how to keep a woman and have her heart on my palm of my hands."

Leo cracked up at this while Lyon just glared. "Oh yeah, well I have a challenge for you two, " announced Lyon, standing and staring down at them with an evil smile. Gray and Leo's attention shot up at this and thier eyes met Lyon's. Lyon took the silence as a yes and continued, "Leo, you have to make the next girl that enters through that gate fall for you in 1 week, get in her pants and break her heart in the next 1 week. You've got total 2 weeks for that. Let's see how you throw away the heart of a 'helpess, sad' girl this time and live up to your reputation as the ruthless playboy."

Leo grinned at that and said, "Oh yeah? I'm up for that alright!"  
>"And Gray, " said Lyon, turning his attention on him, "You gotta make the girl that enters after Leo's girl, fall for you in 1 week and keep her with you for more than 2 weeks without forcing her. Of course, I'll be the one butting between you two to make it a challenge!"<br>"You're an idiot if you think you can win against me," replied Gray but he smirked as he got up and shook his hand and said, "Deal."  
>Lyon grinned and he said, "Well, the game starts now."<p>

All of them directed their attention to the campus gate that opened and saw a pink haired girl entering, followed by a blue haired girl. "Oh," was all Leo could say as he stared at the pink haired girl who he was supposed to win the heart of. 'She seems so delicate,' thought Leo as he saw her walk with her eyes cast downwards.

Gray, on the other hand, was analysing the azure haired girl silently. Just when he was looked at her face, her eyes fell on his and the eye contact raised an emotion in Gray he could not fathom. He could not remove his eyes from those dark blue ones and he kept staring, till she removed her gaze from his face and looked downward.

Lyon on the other hand, just sighed when he saw the bluenette gaze towards them. He though she was looking at him. 'She's cute, alright' he thought. The three kept looking at the two when they noticed the pinkette tripping a little and bluenette holding her arm to steady her and cast a worried look at her. Then the walked past them and went away. Lyon spoke up first, "They seem to be new here."

Gray said "And seemed to know each other. You two, make sure nobody else gets to know about this bet. It's gonna cause a ruckus if it leaks out." Leo said, "But, what about the girl's feelings?"  
>Gray picked up his bag over his shoulder, ready to walk away and replied, "Their feelings don't matter. It's a challenge after all."<br>The other two nodded and walked off to different directions as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story! Please do review and favfollowit if you liked it!**

**Next chapter will be about Levy and Lucy, so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_**** Hey you all! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you FlyingDoll4****, FairyTailLover390, ** **, and Guest-san! Thank you very much for encouraging me with your comments, it really keeps me motivated to write more. And ****, your confusion about Leo/Loke is about to be cleared with this chapter. And, Ikr, people in their school would be like, "Aries and Leo huh? Seems like zodiac signs are getting together nowadays," xD (maybe my jokes are lame, but the story's awesome! At least, I hope you think so.)Thanks a lot to those who fav/followed it as well :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters, Hiro Mashima does."**_

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

'Oh. Dear.' was all Levy could think of as a heavily pierced guy took a sit beside her. She clutched her skirt on her knees under the table as her cheeks turned pink and she bowed her head. 'Dear Lord, he is so...manly.' thought Levy, feeling extremely shy and nervous. Of course, this is the first time she felt any type of romantic admiration towards a man and so, she was freaking out. The moment the door opened to reveal a guy with black hair and strong muscles and so many piercings, she felt her stop beating. Levy would never admit it, but rough looking guys like him always attracted her. She had read all about them in teenage romance novels but had never thought guys like that existed in her world, especially in a high school. But now that he was sitting beside, her mind went blank.

When she finally looked up, she saw him facing his back towards her as he looked out the window and Levy had the chance to freely roam her eyes up and down is muscles. It's not like a teacher was going to notice her looking as the class had not yet begun and the students were still filing in. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, pulling Levy out of her trance and she looked straight at the board to see a bored-looking teacher with his hands on his hips. The teacher than called out to Levy saying, "You, yeah, come here and introduce yourself."

Levy felt herself blushing as she made her way to the front with the class watching her every move. She was never used to this kind of attention.

"Hello, I'm Levy McGarden and I hope to have a good experience with you all in this school, thank you," saying that, she bowed. Her heart felt like it would jump out when she looked up and had an accidental eye contact with the heavily pierced guy. He was staring at her with an evil smirk playing on his lips. No matter how attractive it looked, Levy felt being belittled. As if, he was mocking her in his mind.

"Okay punks, she's a new student and take care of her and all those shit. You go to your seat now, miss," said the teacher with zero interest and made his way to the board as she walked back to her seat.

When she sat down, she heard the guy beside her snicker as he kept looking straight and said, "Good experience here, huh?"

She turned her face towards him, "Yeah..." she said, confused about why he is talking about what she said out of the blue.

'He isn't turning out to be very pleasant,' thought Levy as she saw him smirk at her sideways,still looking ahead and say, "Good luck with that, shrimp,"

She pouted at that, getting angry as he called her that. 'How dare he!' she thought as she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when he turned his face towards her and smirked with his eyes locked on hers, which froze her words in her mouth. She kept staring as she was reminded how handsome he really is, with her mouth still open.

"Close it, shrimp,or you might actually swallow up a fly," he said and snickered. This brought back Levy to the real world and she shut her mouth, now embarrassed and even angrier. She whisper-yelled, "You! How dare you call me a shrimp?! You-"

"Miss new student and Gajeel Redfox, shut your circus before I get you outta the class," said the teacher as he cut her off, giving an angry look towards them and turning back to the board.

Levy felt even more embarrassed and lookeddownwards as she felt the whole class gaze at them. She had never been complained about by a teacher before and this was a big deal for miss goody-two-shoed genius. She glared at the guy, now knowing his name as Gajeel, as he snickered from beside her.

'All these because of that idiotic rascal who I thought looked good, hmph! Never letting this happen again!' resolved Levy in her mind as she finally started paying attention to the lesson, forgetting about Gajeel completely, not noticing the evil smile that played on his lips when he looked towards her from the corner of his eyes, from time to time.

**-Line Break-**

Lucy was just on her way to her third period classroom when she felt someone bump into her from behind, making her stumble forward and drop all her books. "

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help with that," said a voice from behind. She didn't turn to look at the speaker, she was too busy picking up her books when she saw a hand pickup the rest. She was about to get up when her head bumped into that of the person who was also getting up. "Ouch!" shouted both of them a their head bumped. Lucy looked up to see a guy with salmon hair rubbing his forehead with one hand, while he held her books on the other. When he looked upwards, their eyes met.

"Sorry!" apologized both of them and then smiled at that.

"I should be more sorry because I bumped into you in the 1st place. Sorry, I wasn't looking," sai the guy as he brushed the back of his head with one hand and handed her books to her.

"It's okay, you also helped to pick I up," saying so, Lucy gave a warm smile.

The guy's eyes widened at that as he kept staring at her. A serious look crossed his eyes but it was gone at a flash when Lucy looked at him again.

"I'm Natsu, by the way, Natsu Dragneel," said Natsu, forwarding his hand.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," replied Lucy as she took his hand to shake. She felt him stiffen for a moment at this, before releasing her.

"Ahaha, well I think I head of the name Heartfilia before," said Natsu as he made a cheerful expression on his face.

Lucy looked down for a second, being reminded of her family was not a pleasant thing to her. She immediately looked up and smiled as she replied, "Yeah, I'm Jude Heartfilia's daughter. My father own's the infamous rail track company."

Lucy thought she saw Natsu give a sharp look at her but then thought it was probably just her imagination as he laughed again and said, "Oh well, you seem like a great person, let's hope we will meet each other again soon, now I gotta go, see ya!"

"Yeah me too, see ya!" she replied as he waved at her before running off ahead of her.

She made her way towards the classroom and took a seat just as the teacher walked in. She emerged herself in her studies but not before thinking about him. 'Natsu seems like a nice person,' she thought before she stared concentrating to what the teacher said.

**-Line Break-**

"I need my schedule to be changed to that of Lucy Heartfilia!" exclaimed Natsu as he slammed his schedule sheet on the desk of the woman who was looking at him with a weird look on her face. "Oh my, but why?"

"Because I like the classes she takes and after doing some research, I realized the subjects I took are not suitable for me and my likes," he immediately replied.

"But she takes literature classes, I thought you hated literature?" replied the woman skeptically, as she looked at her computer screen. She knew the troublemaker Natsu all to well.

"Yes, but I want to take it now because- uh, cause, ..there are plays! Yeah, and I love to act and play, so I would like to take literature," said Natsu with a from tone at the end.

'Phew,' he thought, 'I was able to make something up.'

The woman raised an eyebrow, still skeptical but then she sighed as she saw him look at her with a determined face and realized there was no way out.

"Here you go, Natsu, you're new schedule," she said as she printed out his schedule after working on it for a while and handing it onto him.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed as he gave a huge grin.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said as he handed him another paper.

"This is the fee you have to pay because you changed your schedule after school session started. Now you've got to submit the fee in 7 days," she explained to him.

"I will, don't worry," he said as he looked at his paper. He was rich enough to spend this much. He smirked as he made his way out, 'Heartfilia, huh? You don't know what's coming your way. I'll make sure I ruin that name,' he promised to himself as he walked out of the school, the paper now clenched in his fist.

**-Line Break-**

Leo decided to seat at the back of the classroom as soon as he entered his 4th period class to notice the same pink haired girl sitting in the last row. All the girls in the class went "ooh! Leo!" the moment he showed up. He flashed them a smile and felt extremely proud when most of them made a swooning motion. But he felt his proudness fade the moment he turned his head to see the pink haired girl still looking at her book, as he had last seen her, not paying a single drop of attention. Gray came from behind and the class made another commotion to see Gray, but unlike Leo, he didn't pay them any attention.

He walked up behind Leo, who was still thinking of ways to attract the attention of his target while standing just ahead of her desk, and whispered to him, "Move it, Loke,"

Leo jumped and turned around to face, a finger over his moth, "Shhh, I told you, it's Leo in here, the girls musn't know!"

An amused smile appeared on Gray's face as he raised his eyebrows, "But your real name is Loke, why shouldn't they know?"

Leo cringed,"Cause it doesn't sound as cool. Leo's the name that suits the lion that I am! You know, hunting the girls that are my prey," saying so, he winked.

"Don't freakin' wink at me idiot," replied Gray with an expression of disgust on his face.

"Speaking of preys, your one is here too, sitting right before of my one," said Leo and walked ahead to take a sit beside the pinkette. Gray turned his head to look at the bluenette, and found her already staring at him. When their eyes met, her face flushed pink and she looked away immediately and started concentrating on the book that was open in front of her, Gray raised and eyebrow and smirked as he took a sit right beside her, in front of Leo and beside the window.

The teacher then came into the class and called them to the front of the class to introduce themselves as they were the new students.

"Hello, I'm Aries Featherstone," said the pinkette first. "Juvia Loxar" said the bluenette. Both of them bowed before Aries said, "Please take care of us, thank you."

With that, both of them walked back to their seats. Just before Aries, took her seat though, a pencil fell from the seat beside her and rolled up to her. She picked it up and turned to face it's owner, who turned out to be a handsome man with orange hair; not that it mattered to her. She handed it over and the guy gave a charming smiled as he took it from her, touching her hand in the process. She removed her hand immediatly, as if she had been scalded, her eyes widening a little. "Thank you very much, miss," said Leo, with the charming smile still plastered on his face. Aries just nodded her head slightly and whispered, "We-welcome."

Then she went to back to her seat, with Leo's eyes following her. And then Leo noticed the bluenette, Juvia, just in front of Aries, glaring at him with sharp eyes, a killer expression on her face, which scared the hell out of him. Leo gulped and immediately started looking out the window.

Gray who had been watching the whole scene, struggled to keep his laughter from escaping his mouth.

He looked at Juvia to see her shooting Leo a last glare before she checking a look at Aries and then turned around to face the teacher, who had finished writing on the board and had started talking again.

Gray wondered if she was Aries's sister or something as she was being so protective of her. He then looked up at the teacher, thinking of plans to get her to fall in love with him, at the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Here ya go! Idk if pinkette is even a word, and google isn't helping me either. Oh well, if it isn't, who cares! I'm pretty sure it has been used before. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, Please review and favfollow if you liked it!  
><strong>

**And, Miraxus meeting is going to be included in the nex chappie, so keep reading it!**

**Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_** Hey people! So I'm extremely sorry for not updating as fast as before but that's cause school opened up, and I have to be a straight A student so, I guess I can only update twice a week from now on. And, Thanks a LOT to mgaa, LolliGurlz, FairyTailLover390, and ThePrincessAndTheDragon for commenting and encouraging me! Also, darki mustang, even though you didn't comment in the last chapter, but you did for the others and I'm extremely sorry that your name didn't show up when the chapters were uploaded, for some reason, it gets removed as an error, so tried it without the full-stop in the middle. Thank you and all the others who fav/followed this story!**

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all of its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Erza put down her lunch tray and slumped on her chair, holding her head with her hands.

"My life is ruined," she said aloud, as the girls surrounding her stared at her.

Lucy asked with a concerned voice, "Why, what happened Erza?"

"That nasty bully is back, and he is in all of my classes!" said Erza, exasperated.

Mira spoke up, "You mean, Fernandes?"

Erza looked up at her, "Yeah, that guy," said as she and Mira shared a look. The rest of the girls looked at their serious faces, utterly confused. Mira sighed, "Don't worry, he's only getting to annoy you to an extent, he can't do much this time, the school's strict about all these and we are all here for you. And...there might be a chance that Fullbuster is here as well,"

Erza's eyes widened, and then a smile appeared on her lips, she said "Are you sure? Did you see him? If it's true, then we're going to meet after so many years."

"Who is this Fullbuster now?" asked Levy, the others nodded, the same question in their minds.

"Fullbuster is Erza's childhood bestie, we were in the same middle school before he had to move," explained Mira, and then she looked back at Erza and said, "I think I saw him on the way to my class this morning, and honey, if it's true, he's got to be in the same year as you, right?"

"Nope, I skipped a grade, remember?" said Erza, as she took bites from her sandwich.

Lucy sighed, "I forgot how smart Erza is,"

"Well, that means whoever you are talking about is in first year, right? Wouldn't that also mean he would be entering this room as well? Considering it's the cafeteria and it's lunch break?" voiced Juvia.

"Oh, yeah," said and Erza and started looking around the room. Mira also did the same.

Juvia looked at Aries to find her in a completely different world. She was looking at something with her back turned to Juvia with such concentration that she didn't even respond when Juvia called her name a few times. Surprised to find Aries in that state, Juvia also looked at that direction to find the same raven haired guy, with the other guys, the silver haired one and the orange haired one, that she saw that morning and in their class before lunch. They were looking at them when they had entered the hallway gate, and her eyes had met those of the raven haired guy.

More than once, and she couldn't help but find them to be enticing. She still didn't know his name. 'No, no Juvia, don't think about guys, they are all jerks, all untrustworthy,' though Juvia.

She grabbed Aries's shoulder and she turned around, startled. "Who were you looking at so intently?" asked Juvia.

Aries blushed as she spoke up, "Ah, th-the guy from before, who dropped his pencil,"

"That I can see, but why suddenly do you have an interest in him? I mean, you barely looked at any guy since elementary," explained Juvia

"We-well, umm...because he was nice to me? I mean, he didn't say anything about my weird behaviour or my looks," she explained.

"The fact that we're not being bullied in here unlike the orphanage surprises us, doesn't it?" asked Juvia.

"Yeah," Aries agreed.

"But I don't think those guys are trustworthy," said Juvia.

"Why not?" asked Aries as she looked at her.

Juvia looked at the boys as she said, "They have been looking at us since we entered the campus and I don't like the way the orange head talks to you, you know, he seems to be those touchy-feely types. Judging by his behaviour and looks, seems to be the playboy types to me."

Aries looked at him to see the guy talking to a girl as he held her hand, and then turned to face Juvia and nodded her as she said, "You're being jugdemental, but, I guess you're right."

Juvia said with a slight smile, "You know I'm only judgemental about guys because they are jerks and I want to protect you?"

Aries smiled at that and said, "Yeah,"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked Lucy.

Aries and Juvia turned their attention towards the people sitting with them. Seems like Erza and Mira gave up the search and are now eating their food peacefully.

"Oh, nothing interesting, just about some guy who dropped his pencil today," answered Juvia.

"Oh, speaking of droppings, today I met a really nice guy, who bumped in to me but was really sweet and helped me pick up my stuff and also apologized." said Lucy, as finished up her dessert.

"Hmmn, so what's his name?" asked Levy.

"He's called Natsu Dragneel," replied Lucy. Erza's spoon stopped halfway to her mouth, as she looked at Lucy with her eyes wide. Lucy asked, confused, "What happened Erza?"

"Is it some you know again?" asked Levy jokingly. Erza came out of her shock and thought, 'Oh, I forgot she doesn't remember, better not mention."

She gave a fake smile and said, "Oh, nothing, just...reminded me about a anime character."

"Now that you mention it, his name does sound the type of an anime character. Well, he was really nice to me, and seemed polite and said he'd like to see me again if he gets the chance," said Lucy.

The others nodded along with Erza, whose mind was racing. 'Urgh, are all the people from the past here in this place?!" thought Erza, exasperated as she decided to give up and join the conversation, 'Better not think about it all now,' thought Erza as she saw Mira eyeing her with a worried expression which she hid with a beautiful smile when the others talked to her.

Levy was speaking, "I also met a guy in my 3rd period class,who at first seemed really attractive, but turned out to be a total jerk!"

Everyone in the table chuckled as Levy pouted and then started to blush as Mira teased her about her having a crush. "So you finally met the guy of your dreams whom you read so many times in your romance novels?"

"Nn-no way! He's a super jerk! I mean, he was the reason why I got a warning from the teacher from the 1st time in my entire life!" said Levy with a huff.

"Now, don't get so worked up, it was just a warning," cajoled Juvia.

"I know, but he was still pretty rude, I'm pretty much offended by that only," explained Levy as she thought, 'no way in hell am I going to mention about him calling me shrimp.'

The bell rings just then and everyone scatter as they hurry to get back to their classes. None of them the group of boys standing on the other end of the room and each of them casting glances to their individual ladies occasionally.

Just as the girls were about to exit, Jellal's eyes fall on the last girl to exit, along with his friend, Gray's. The azure hair of the girl makes something click inside Jellal, but she disappeared before he can look closer. Jellal turns his face sideways to see Gray looking at the door with a look that seems he's deep in thought.

But then Natsu jumps up, shouting he's going to be late for his class.

"I thought you were skipping all the classes for today cause you got your schedule changed?" asked Jellal

"Pfft, for a chick, no less," joked Gray.

"I was gonna, but I can't wait to start the game! And yeah, what'cha gonna do about it ice princess? You don't even have a girl to begin with!"

"Oh yeah? You never no when one's gonna show up, I'm in high demand you know. At least I'm not as desperate as you, flame brain!" replies Gray with equal level of aggression.

"Oh yeah?! Le-" started Natsu by the booming voice of the janitor in the cafeteria.

"Get back to your classes you punks!"

At that, all of them scurried out of the room, that lady was scary.

**-Line Break-**

Laxus Dreyar was just in his usual spot, behind the school's building, drinking his beer with great ease. This part of the school area was usually secluded except for a few, separate school houses, which were only a huge room to practice singing, dancing or any other extracurricular activity alone. Even so, the backs of those buildings were faced to that area, the entry to those rooms were from the front-yard.

Laxus came here regularly to escape from the dangerous life that he lead, and of course, the annoying school days. If he could, he would have never even stepped on the school grounds but his persistent grandfather, Makarov, being the principal of the school keeps a continuous watch on him, most probably because he failed his 2nd year the last time and is going through it all again. But Laxus still skipped all his classes whenever he could, and today being the 1st day of the school session, he knew Makarov was too busy to notice him.

And hanging out with his group called the Thunder Legion was how he passed time. But right now, he wanted no one to bother him as sat in peace. He got up after finishing his beer and was just strolling passthe school rooms when the sound of music caught his attention. He was a little surprised since no one normally enters this buildings for the 1st month of the session or so. When he took a peek through the window though, he felt himself getting lost in a trance.

A white haired beauty was dancing in the room alone, her opened hair fluttering along with her skirt as she twirled and danced to the beats and tune of the song. Her face had a such a pleasant expression on her face, Laxus just couldn't help but stare. Her movements were smooth and elegant, and Laxus thought she was like a swan, with her pale skin and snowy white hair along with her bright blue eyes and a smile that shined so bright, Laxus felt the world disappear around him.

Her movements came to a still as the song ended, and the door of the room flung open, breaking the trance Laxus had been in.

He saw a guy stand at the doorway, saying something to her as she rushed to pack her things and walk out the door. The guy said something to her and she stopped, turned around and flashed him an amazing smile before she gave a peck on his cheek and the guy flushed. She then walked away and Laxus suddenly felt disgusted.

He always hated those types of girls who would go around touching guys they didn't know just to get their means. He despises them, because they were the reason his and his brother's childhood was ruined.

Laxus sighed and shook his head. What a shame. That girl actually reminded him of Jenny. He sighed another time before glancing in the room for the last time and walked away, 'Not that it matters, anyway,' thought Laxus.

**-Line Break-**

Mirajane had just finished her dance routine when the door swung open to reveal one of the student who was responsible for these rooms. Turns out, he was ready to give her access to the room before it's scheduled time, with a little bit of flirting. The deal was though, for her to give him a kiss on his cheek if she could practice without any interruption. Mira was hoping to avoid it so she pretended to forget as she hurried away but the guy called her back and fearing that he might not give the key the next time, she faked a smile and kissed him on the cheek as lightly and fast as she could, without it being abnormal.

Mira hated doing this, but she had to. Mira missed the entrance exam and the dates for scholarship because she got ill, and nor were her grades too good because of the things that happened during the time she stayed in the middle school. Although, things were turning normal now, her parents were working very hard to afford to get her little brother in a very good school while also supporting her expenses and she didn't want that.

After Lisanna, her little sister, died, her parents had an emotional breakdown and they still hadn't recovered from the shock even though it had been two years. But she understood it had been harder on them since they saw her die in front of their eyes and were unable to do a thing.

So now, she needed to get some of the load off of her parent's shoulder and she wanted to do that by gaining a scholarship. Every year, the Fairy Tail Academy holds a talent show and those three that win get scholarships. The one who come first gets a full scholarship while the others gets partial.

Mira's target was the full one. Her parents would need to send her brother off to college the next year and they needed to save up. Dancing was her passion, and even though she hadn't been able to practice due to her being ill, she was ready to give it her all. The reason why she needed that room before 1 month. Using the school room would mean to be in a group or duet and she didn't want either of those because that would also mean divided scholarship, unless they already had one.

She sighed, and got into the dorm building. The sun was setting outside and she assumed the girls were already inside and hoped that they cooked a meal because she was extremely hungry.

**-Line Break-**

Liliana Fernandes took a sip of her green tea as she looked at the night sky from her seat beside the window. This was one of those times when she would sit there and just look at the stars, remembering just how her and her son's life had taken shape. 'Thank god, it's better this way,' she would remind herself regularly. Being a single mother, she had gotten extremely tough, enough to give her son a life full of luxuries and every good thing that would've been impossible to give if she had broken down after finding out her husband's treachery. 'I wonder how that kid is,' thought Liliana, as she felt saddened and sorry for the kid that had been hated by Jellal all his life. She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter was boring, but didn't get the time to edit it. <strong>

**It isn't proofread either, so sorry if you found any mistakes. **

**Anyway, there are more interesting stuff coming your way, so be prepared! **

**Hope you liked it, and please review and fav/follow it if you did!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_**_Okay, I'm EXTREMELY sorry for not updating in the past one month. Writer's block and studies held me back. Well, Thank you mgaa, FlyingDoll4, shadowstorm and guest-san for reviewing! Also thank you to everyone who fav/followed this ff!_**

**Chapter 5:**

"What. The. Hell?" said Erza with a deadpanned expression on her face.

"Welcome to the student council, Miss Erza Scarlet. Everyone, this is our new vice president," said Jellal Fernandes with his hands in his pockets as Erza kept glaring at him.

"And I, Jellal Fernandes, am the student council president, nice to meet you," finished Jellal with a smirk adorning his face as he saw Erza's eyes widen and take two steps back.

"No way in freakin' hell!" shouted Erza, coming out of her shocked state as she turned around only to find an arm reach her hand that was trying to open the door from behind and stopped her motion. She immediately turned around to find Jellal staring down at her, his hands seemingly trapping her from escaping. She took a step back and felt her back hit the door.

"Yes hun, I'm your boss now. You think you can runaway? Well good luck with that sweetheart, but you aren't going anywhere until I'm done with you," whispered Jellal in such calm tone, and with his cold eyes staring right at hers, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

He moved away from her before saying, "You've already confirmed your stay. You have to work at least for 2 weeks before we can let you go to find a replacement,"

Erza looked away, feeling trapped. He got her this time, and she has absolutely no way out of this. 'And here I thought I'd get away from the bullying with my power as the vice president,' thought Erza before she sighed, and said, "Yeah okay, I'm going to my classes now. I'll come after school to get my work."

"There's no need for that, you can start tomorrow directly, we have our council meetings at 8 am sharp. I want you here by that time, got that?" said Jellal from his seat behind his desk.

Erza rolled her eyes at his bossy tone and posture before she replied, with venom in her voice, "Yes, sir."

With that she walked away. As the door closed behind her, the rest of the members, who were all seated around a table and watching the scene, turned to Jellal, and one of them asked, "Is it okay to have her as the vice president?"

Jellal replied with a laugh, "It's perfectly alright. I want to see how this plays out."

The others just shook their head, not understanding a thing about how the mind of this complex works and continued to mind their own business.

**-Line Break-**

"What? Laxus, are you sure?" asked Freed to the leader of their group as they walked beside him.

"Yup, I'm gonna go to some classes today. Gramps gave me a hard time once he found out I skipped all the classes yesterday," replied Laxus with his hands in his pocket as he continued walking forward.

"Why are you suddenly gonna listen to him?" asked the other member of the group, Bickslow.

"Cause I want that old geezer to get off my back," replied Laxus in a grumpy voice before fastening his steps and walked right into the entrance of the campus, annoyed by the questions of his minions. Before he could take two more steps though,he felt himself bump into someone.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Mira as she lurched forward, loosing her balance at the sudden push from behind. And fell right into the arms of an unknown man. 'Shit!' she thought as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh I'm extremely sorry," she said to the man who was staring at his hands which were holding her few seconds back, seemingly blushing and stuttering as he said it was okay. Mirajane smiled once again and turned her head to look at the person she knew to be one who bumped into her.

Laxus had stopped at the scene, noticed who it was, and started to walk away, deciding not to get bothered anymore.

But a voice stopped him on his way.

"Hey! You know, it's decent to apologize to someone after bumping on them ," said Mirajane as she stared at the back of a tall man with broad shoulders and blonde hair, not intimidated in the slightest bit, even when he turned to look at with an serious expression. Even when she noticed the scar over his face that was in the shape of a thunder bolt.

"Yeah, guess what, I don't have that decency," replied Laxus, with a bored expression and was about to turn back when she called again, "Well, that's very rude of you."

"My pleasure, then. My apologies don't matter anyway, girls like you always love attention of this sort," said Laxus with a nasty smirk on his face as he saw her eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened to say, "What?!"

He turned away and just replied with a "tsk," before leaving Mira astounded as he walked into the building with her staring at his back.

'The level of jerk-headed-ness of this guy is unbelievable!' thought Mira as she tried to calm her furious self. A couple of long breaths later, she finally started moving towards her class.

**-Line Break-**

Levy decided she would not sit beside Gajeel anymore when she spotted him sitting at the same place he was in yesterday. So she was making her way to the other empty seat behind him when she suddenly tripped. Roars of laughter filled the room while she sat there on the floor, extremely embarrassed. That's when she noticed a foot sticking out in her line of vision and followed it to the owner of the foot only to find Gajeel staring right back at her with a smirk on his face.

Levy felt her temper flare. And then she got up immediately to find the seat she was aiming was already occupied by another student now laughing at her. She got up and then heard the door shut as the teacher entered the room. Finding no where else to sit, she just got into the bench beside Gajeel, all the while giving him a death glare.

She heard him snicker when she finally looked away from the glaring match that they holding, to get her stuff from her bag.

She decided she will deal with him later and concentrated on taking notes, very much aware of the guy beside her starting to copy her notes a few minutes later.

She just rolled her eyes.

**-Line Break-**

"Hi again, Lucy!" exclaimed an overly excited Natsu as he waved at her. Lucy squinted her eyes. She was really confused now. Just yesterday, she did not find him in any one of her classes, and now, all of a sudden, he's in it all. Till this moment, she was not questioning the happenings of the day since the routine of each day is different. But now she was beginning to, considering he wasn't in the English literature class yesterday. Also, the constant cheerfulness of that guy was exhausting to keep up with, greeting her in every single class as if they were long lost best friends.

Keeping her thoughts aside, She smiled back at him, and proceeded to take a seat beside Levy, who was staring at Natsu with a weirded out expression.

'Who wouldn't be?' she thought, smiling. It was astonishing that he hadn't lost even an ounce of energy after attending all those tiring classes one after another.

Their seat just happened to be the one behind Natsu, and he turned to look at them with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Wow! It seems like we're gonna be together like this for the rest of the session. It's awesome, isn't it!"

Lucy smiled, "Yeah, it seems like that. But Natsu, I didn't see you in here yesterday. How come you are-"

"Oh," cut in Natsu, scratching his head with one hand as he explained, "Well, my routine was sort of mixed with someone else's. I never noticed it until after the lunch break, in the middle of a class."

Both Lucy and Levy laughed at that. And Natsu stared at her face, as memories rushed back into his mind. 'She still laughs the same,' thought Natsu.

Lucy stopped laughing after seeing a sober expression take over Natsu.

Just the, the teacher started speaking and he turned away and Lucy shook away her the odd feeling.

Levy nudged her and whispered, "Is that the sweet guy you were talking about yesterday?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

Levy quietly chuckled a bit. "Seems, I don't know, extraordinary?"

She smiled, "Yeah," and with that, they went back to their lesson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Honestly, I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I wanted to add more but that would've taken a few more days and as I haven't updated in such a long time, I decided that I'll post this much only. I'm sorry! Please review and favfollow it if you liked it!**_


End file.
